


Many Happy Returns

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Angel share a drink on Wesley's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Many Happy Returns

“Hey Wes. Happy birthday!” stated Angel, walking over to the filing cabinets.

Wesley sorted another file, put it on top of the cabinet, and kept searching through the overstuffed drawer. “Hmm? Yes. Happy birthday. Thank you. “ he said distractedly, rubbing his temple. “Why did Cordelia file this here?” 

Angel shifted his weight to his other foot. “Yeah. You’re welcome. So, anyway, remember David Nabbit?“

Wesley looked up briefly and smiled. “Yes, I remember him, and his…illicit photographs, more than I would like to actually. What about him?”

Angel chuckled. “He dropped off a bottle of wine for us, and since I don’t drink…wine, I thought we could share it? For your birthday?”

Wesley pulled a third file out of the drawer and then closed it with a decisive click. He grinned at Angel. “You don’t drink…wine?” He burst out laughing. 

Angel frowned. “What?” 

Wesley shook his head. “Sorry, it’s a line from an old Dracula movie I remember seeing years ago. It just struck me as funny that a real life vampire actually said it. “ He laughed again. “No offense to you, Angel.”

Angel smiled. “None taken. I like to see you laugh.”

For some reason, that had the opposite effect on Wesley, and his face became immediately sober. “Oh? Really? I didn’t know that.”

Angel blinked in surprise, wondering what he had said wrong. “Umm, okay, this is the wine; is it something you would like?” he asked, holding out the bottle.

Wesley took it in his hands, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “My goodness! This is very, very expensive! You must send him a thank you note!” he insisted.

Angel looked at the label. “Is it? I didn’t know.” he said casually. 

Wesley looked into Angel’s face intently. “Angel. This is 100 year old Para. It is one of the world’s finest wines. It is worth more than I make in a month. “

Angel smirked at him. “Is this your subtle way of asking for a raise?”

Wesley shook his head quickly. “No, no, no. You’ve done so much for me already.” he said; ready to go into full groveling mode.

“Wes.” Angel said, grabbing his shoulders. “Just have a drink with me, let me say happy birthday, okay?”

Wesley breathed out slowly. “Thank you, yes, a glass of wine would be lovely.”

Angel turned and walked into his office. “Hey, I don’t have a wine opener up here, it’s in my kitchen. Do you want to come downstairs, or wait here?”

Wesley followed him. “We may as well go downstairs, I’m sure you don’t have wine glasses in the office either.”

Angel chuckled again as he started down the stairs. “I’m not sure if I have wine glasses at all. I have the opener only because it was left here by a previous owner.”

Wesley laughed. “Alright then, 100 year old wine in jelly glasses is nice too.”

Angel turned on the stairs. “You’re funnier than I think most people realize Wes; I like this side of you.”

Wesley cocked a wider grin. “I’ll try harder to make merry then. Want to make the boss happy.” He furrowed his brow. “Well, you know what I mean. Sorry, that was callous.”

Angel shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it. I knew what you meant.”

Angel walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers until he found the opener, pulled the cork with a faint pop, and poured two glasses of wine into water tumblers. He turned and handed a glass to Wesley. “Here you go. Want to sit down?” he asked, gesturing towards the couch.

Wesley nodded, walked over and sat down, rolling the glass between his palms nervously. Angel sat on the other end of the couch and turned to face him. “We should toast. To your birthday. Happy birthday, Wes.“ Angel said, holding out his glass to clink. 

Wesley clinked back. “Thank you. “ He took a sip. “Oh, my, this is very nice wine. Thank you so much for sharing it with me.”

Angel took a sip. “It’s nice I guess. Hard for me to appreciate it. I’m glad you like it though.” They fell into awkward silence and sipped at their wine for several minutes. 

Angel noticed Wesley’s glass was empty. “Here, let me.” he said eagerly, refilling Wesley’s glass, glad to have something to do.

Wesley nodded. “Thank you. I should make a toast this time.”

Angel nodded, holding up his mostly full glass. “Alright. To what?”

Wesley pondered a moment, and then smiled. “To Angel, for being my _anam chara_.” he said cheerfully.

Angel blinked hard. “What did you say?”

Wesley frowned. “ _Anam chara_? It’s Gaelic. It means friend. I thought. I’m not that well versed in Gaelic. Did I say the wrong word?” he stammered, embarrassed at his mistake.

Angel smiled brightly. “No, no, it’s close. It’s actually nice to hear someone speak Gaelic again. But the wording was a little off. _Chara_ means friend. _Anam chara_ means…something else.”

Wesley looked down into his glass. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. 

Angel lifted his chin with one finger. “Don’t be. I just wasn’t sure if you meant it…the other way. I didn’t know….” he trailed off.

Wesley bit his lip. “What did I say?” he asked in humiliation, still berating himself for his linguistic error. 

Angel leaned closer and clinked glasses with a quiet tinkle. “Soul-mate.” 

Wesley sucked in his breath. “Oh! I’m so, so sorry!” he said, turning bright red. “I can’t imagine what you thought of me, saying something like that to you! Oh, I am sorry, Angel!” he said quickly, and much louder than he intended.

Angel looked at him closely. “Do you want to take it back?” he asked calmly. 

Wesley looked back at him, swallowing hard. “Don’t you want me to?”

Angel met his gaze. “Only if you want to.”

Wesley blinked repeatedly, having no idea how to get out of this conversation. “You don’t want me to?”

Angel took the glass out of Wesley’s hands and placed it on the table with a definitive plunk, added his own, and scooted closer on the couch. “Do. You. Want. To. Take. It. Back?” he asked directly.

Wesley desperately wanted to sink into the floor, or lie, or scream, or turn invisible. None of those things happened. Instead he opened his mouth and soundlessly mouthed the word “No.” He looked down, feeling the blush spread from his face down to his chest, making his heart pound erratically.

Angel leaned closer and pressed his mouth against Wesley’s ear. “Good.” he whispered before wrapping his arms around Wesley and pulling him into an embrace. He kissed down the side of Wesley’s face softly before finding his eager mouth and kissing him deeply. Angel shifted his weight, pulling Wesley down onto the couch and lying on top of him. Wesley’s leg jerked in reaction, knocking against the table and spilling the wine bottle over. The expensive wine began to puddle on the table and slowly drip onto the carpet. 

Neither man noticed.


End file.
